The Beautiful Killer
by SlightPuppet91
Summary: To the mortals, theres heaven and hell. To Them its only dark VS light. What will Max do when she finds out shes not what she believed she was.What will she do when the ones she trusted so much become her worst enemy... Will she prosper over her enemies, or will she fail to survive...


"Why are you here?" he whispered. I could tell that seeing me like this hurt him. I slowly closed the gap between us. I reached up and put my hand on his cheek, my eyes full of love. "I'm still me." my voice soft. I pulled his lips to mine. He didn't notice the slight blur of silver in my hand. And as he pulled out of the kiss, I slashed my dagger across his chest.

He gasped and fell to his knees. He looked up at me in shock and pain. I smiled menacingly as I positioned the cursed dagger above his heart. "And I'm a wonderful actress too." And with that, I plunged it into his heart. I cursed as his blood burned my hand, and kicked his disintegrating body away from me.

You must be confused, let me explain. Three months ago, I lived in a grand, white castle, watching the world of light and its people pass by. I was the princess, the future queen. I was never allowed out of my home, so it seemed more like a trap. My only escape was Dylan.

Dylan was a guard; he watched the hall two doors down from my bedroom. One night, I ran into him and spilled wine on him. I had insisted that he come back to my room so I could clean him up. Night after night I we would make eye contact in that hall. And things lead from there. We were in love. But then the night came that they attacked.

Attackers in all forms attacked the city, and one got in the castle. He was a boy, no older than me, but it was dark, maybe I was wrong. He ran through and killed guard after guard, not getting a scratch. One guard meets him though, and they were equally matched. I watched the boy and the guard fight from the shadows, and I watched the way the boy moved with awe.

But the boy was soon on the floor, his dagger scuttling towards me. The guard leaned over him and aimed his sword. I don't know why I did it, but I grabbed the dagger off the floor and plunged it into the guard's spine. The guard cried out in pain once and then was quiet.

I felt my body tingling, and changing. In that moment, I knew that I had always been darker than I was ever light. That night, the boy took me back with him to the world of shadows and I trained in the art of killing. Tonight is my test to see how I'm doing. I've already gotten into the castle and killed multiple guards. The biggest test was to kill Daniel, and I just succeeded.

I heard something ringing in the distance that sounded like a very shrill whistle. Ah, the siren to finish what you're doing and head back home. Shoved my dagger back into the sheath and bolted out of the castle. I had met two more castle guards, but I could handle it.

"Avery! You can't have fun all night! Come on!" I looked up at the source of the voice and smirked at Iggy. He was like a little brother to me. I ran over to him and smacked him on the head. "You're just jealous that I'm better than you." Before he could respond, I ran as fast as I could to the nearest shadow.

Even at night though, they try to light up every nook and cranny of the city. I couldn't find any shadows, so I pulled out one of my throwing stars and chucked it at a light. The light burst and I was cloaked in a shadow. I heard footsteps and turned around. I laughed at the sight of an army charging me. Don't they ever learn that in the shadows, I'm most powerful?

I sent shadows up to meet them and when they reached them, they pooled around their feet, the guards slashed at the shadows, and they slowly disappeared. But when the guards were done, I was already gone.

* * *

I stepped out of the shadow and landed in my home. "You came back." A voice behind me said. I smiled and started to put my weapons on the shelf in front of me.

"Did you expect me to stay and disobey orders?"

"With you, I don't know what to expect." I heard a tease in his voice, "Besides, you've never been one for rules." I felt a warm, rough hand brush my hair away from my neck, and pair of lips make a trail of kisses down my neck to my shoulder. I let out a short laugh.

I twirled away from him and looked into his dark eyes.

"Pushing you luck there Fang. I just got home and you're already trying to seduce me." He smirked, His eyes glinted mischievously

"And is it successful?" I laughed again,

"Not even close." I walked back to him and took his hand, "Come on, I'm starving." and we went to the kitchen. What, just because I'm a trained killer doesn't mean that I can't have a boyfriend. As we got to the kitchen, Fang wrapped his arms around my waist.

Fang was a mystery, nobody claims to remember where he came from, but nobody cared because he was really good. He blended into the shadows like he was one of them because of his black hair, and the fact that he wore basically all black every day. But there's no denying that he's handsome, and I'm very happy he likes me.

"What do you want?" I asked him, turning my head to look at him

"You."

"Sorry, but I'm not on the menu. You'll have to choose something else." He smiled, the corners of his mouth lifting up a little. Then he opened the fridge and pulled out an apple, the last apple.

"Hey, that's the last one!"

"Sorry, I can't help it if you're not fast enough." He smirked and bit into the apple. I lunged for it and he pulled it away, still chewing his bite. I reached for it again, and he just lifted it higher away from me. We continued this for another minute or two until I did something he obviously didn't expect, I kissed him.

For one second, he let his guard down, and that was all I needed. I jumped up, took the apple and ran. After a second, I heard his footsteps racing behind me and I know he'll catch me because he's a faster runner than me. I ducked into my room and took a big bite out of the apple.

I sat on the edge of my bed as he entered the room and I took another bite. The crunch was loud and went through the room. I could see amusement dancing through his eyes. He took a few steps towards me and stood in front of me as I took one more bit out of the apple.

"You want the rest?" I offered him the apple core, "No? ok." And I put it in the trash can near me. I stood up and his calm black eyes met my mischievous brown ones. "Your very funnyMax." He rolled his eyes, "you're lucky you're beautiful." Then he cupped my face and his lips met mine. At first, it was a sweet jester, but things got heated very quickly. I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth.

We fell back on the bed and I trailed down his neck and nipped at his ear. Then someone cleared their throat. "As much as I enjoy watching you two make out, I must interrupt." I looked up at my friend Ella, her dark brown wavy hair cascading down her shoulders.

"You're just jealous that I have boyfriend and you don't." I retorted. By now, Fang has stood up and was leaning against the bedframe, and I was sitting up on the bed. Ella only rolled her eyes, proving to me that I was right.

"Anyways, what can we help you with Ella?" Fang asked, and Ella sighed

"The council wants to see Max now. They're going to decide what to do with her now, to see if she can finish training."

Every year or so, the council sends out an attack group to see if they are ready to stop training, like a graduation. Once a girl gets out of training, you can do different things, you can be hired as a personal assassin, council guard, join the "army", or try to find someone to marry. People who don't go through training work in the city, making the essentials for everyone.

I want to be a personal assassin. It's a very good paying job, and you get to work almost on your own. Sometimes, people had large groups of assassins. Derek is an assassin for a very wealthy family.

I stood up and smoothed out my gear, when you were on duty, you wear black leather pants, and a tight black long sleeve shirt. However, whatever job you get, you add to your gear. I started to walk out of the room, and Fangfollowed me until Ella stopped him.

"Alone."

I turned and nodded at him.

"See you guy after." And I walked out

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
